The Test for Forever
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: Fang left Max only to go a few miles away. The whole thing is a test of faith. Will a rogue scientist ruin their chances of a reunion?
1. Watching

A Test of Faith

FANG'S POV:

I see her in the kitchen. She's sitting at the table, leaning over a laptop. My hawk-like ears pick up the faint sounds of crying.

I hate doing this to her. I hate making her suffer. But I must complete the test.

It's been a month. The test is supposed to be six, but I doubt I'll make it that long. Eventually, I' just going to fly down and let her know I'm okay, that I only left to see if she really loved me. I hate Iggy for this idea.

I've been staying in a fan of mine's house. Her name is Elena. She has a twin sister, Kaylee. She's 18. I know she wants me to make a move, but the age difference isn't the only reason I see her more as a landlady than a potential girlfriend.

Now Max is moving. I look to find the reason, and he's walking in the door. Dylan. The reason I started the test.

Dr. God, as Max calls him, made him. He was meant to be her perfect other half. I know Max. She won't start loving a complete stranger. I guess her curtness led to my "death."

Yeah, I was dead for about five minutes. A drug testing gone wrong. While I was fighting that stupid light at the end of the tunnel, I heard Max's voice. "Don't you dare die on me! I will kill you if you do! I…I need you, Fang. I love you. Did you hear that?" Few moments later, I wake up with my head throbbing, and Max sobbing all over my good AC/DC shirt.

After that, I began wondering if she had really said that. You never know, I guess.

MAX'S POV:

I know he's watching me. Angel filled me in the 12th time he came back. So why does he need to test me?

Mr. Flying Ken Doll over there is now trying to talk me into just watching a movie or something. He wishes.

Angel is Head-talking to me now. She says Fang wonders if I really said "I love you" when he was dead.

Why would he doubt it? Angel also mentioned something about a stupid light at the end of a tunnel.

I've hated Fang these past few weeks. He goes off in the middle of Total's wedding and leaves only the saddest letter ever written. If Iggy starts crying, it's got to be sad. He just doesn't cry.

Jeb says I'm going into "Chronic depression," and that he plans to hire a psychiatrist if I don't start getting over Fang. It's hard though. I've resorted to listening to Justin Bieber, so that proves I'm desperate to hear someone say things like "I love you" to me.

Oh, great. Angel's telling me that she's got a new talent. Joy.


	2. Discussion

MAX'S POV:

Angel has really outdone herself. Now she can let others talk. Through her head. So I can talk to Fang.

I focus in and the next thing I know, I hear Fang's voice.

"She's talking to Angel now, but nothing is being said. Just like when our eyes met after she kissed me on the beach..."

I can't stand it, so I send a thought to Fang. "Fang? You there? It's me, Maximum? The girl you love and who loves you back?"

FANG'S POV:

I watch her in Angel's room. I think about the night on the beach when suddenly, Max's voice is in my head.

"Fang? You there? It's me, Maximum? The girl you love and who loves you back?"

My heart stops. I'm going nuts. Max's voice is in my head.

"You're not nuts, Fang. It's Angel's new power. It's kind of like a phone line."

I decide to enjoy my insanity. "So, did you get my letter? I really put a lot of work into that."

"I know. I looked through your computer file."

"You did what?" I know I'm not hallucinating now.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to. I was mad at you, and I wanted answers."

"You had every right to. I just wish you didn't have to see my pro-con list if you. I miss you, but it's all part of..."

Suddenly, strong arms grab me, and I get stabbed with a needle. Max is leaning over me... she's so pretty...

**Okay, so this is my first author's comment. I hated these when I was reading Faximum Ride, and they seem kind of necessary. I really loved writing this. It makes me feel so alive.**


	3. Capture

MAX'S POV:

All I hear is silence. Fang was telling me something, maybe about the test? And then it went blank.

Angel looks worried. "A strange thought is coming in," she says. "Someone who hates us has him."

"Someone who hates us, huh? That really narrows it down."

Angel gives me that look. The one that means that the wise cracks need to stop, or else she's telling Jeb about what happened after he left that night on the beach.

"Well, wake everyone up. We have some work to do."

It's been weeks since I've talked to the rest of the flock. The last words I spoke to Iggy were "He's really gone now, huh?" I'm so pathetic, and over my best friend, too. I hate Fang for doing this to me.

FANG'S POV:

My head is killing me. It feels like an Eraser just kicked me in the head. I see a bright light. Not again...

The world comes back into focus in a moment where something is jabbed into my arm. A needle. Either Max is bringing me back from the dead again, or I'm being experimented on. Crap.

I'm in a small room attached to a table by steel shackles. A doctor is starting me on an IV. He's an older guy, bald head, bushy beard and mustache. He wears circular glasses, and his eyes are focused in on the pouch the tube is in.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I knew you would be. This chemical is like a cup of coffee, isn't it? Really makes you feel every prick of pain. You ruined my life. And now, I'm going to ruin yours."

I remember this guy now. His name is Dr. Shaffekin, and he was the first whitecoat I ever mortally wounded. I kicked him in the jaw after he tried to get me to fight a cougar. I just went up about 15 feet off the ground and hovered until he shot the cat. The School fired him after that. I guess he never got over it.

The Doctor walks over to a girl on a table and gives her an IV. She then bites his arm. He slaps her and leaves the room in a huff.

I get a better look at the girl now. She has brown hair that could have been shiny, but I couldn't tell from the layers of dirt. Her face is scarred and scratched. Her eyes are still clear though, a mottled brown. Her blue wings are spread out from beneath her, that must really hurt.

I know this girl. I remember her from the school. But how?

She turns her head and flashes me a devilish grin. "Hello, Fang."

I can't believe it. We all thought she was dead. "Cece?"

"Yep. I'm still here."

**OMG! Okay, sorry this took a while, but my younger brother is such a computer hog. Plus, volleyball takes up a lot of time. BTW, my team is headed to Champs! Any way, Cece is an invention of my friend L's imagination. She has become one of her multiple personalities, so I don't want to end up dead. See you next time!**


	4. A Quick Note

**Okay, so my crazy friend L? Turns out she got the name Cece from a horse at the barn she rides at. And guess what? Cece is the name of a character on that new Disney Channel show, Shake it Up! I can't believe it!**

**Also, thanks to Bondi007. They have caught a spelling error, and made me realize that something was unclear. So, FWI, Fang was really hallucinating when he saw Max leaning over him. Sorry for the confusion.**


	5. Cece

MAX'S POV:

I walk down the hall to Nudge's room. I haven't been in here in ages. I wonder if anything has changed...

I swing open the door, and a tree made of feathers narrowly misses my head.

Nudge jumps up from her desk. She's wearing a dress that appears to be made of bubbles. I recognize that outfit. Nudge has gone Gaga. Literally.

"Max! Hi! Ummm... what are you doing here?"

"Nudge, we need you to go into your computer and find that list of people who hate us that are in a 100 mile radius. Think you can manage?"

"Well, yeah, but what do you need it for?" I don't know if I should say. But soon, it is decided for me.

"She's looking for Fang. He was captured a few minutes ago by someone who hates us. We figure he must live nearby." Angel is getting in control now. That worked _real_ well last time. Jeb got shot if I remember correctly.

"Sure, it will only take a couple of minutes." Already Nudge is typing away at her computer, her fingers flying on the keys. A list of pages keep on popping up, then are replaced by others. Finally, the tapping stops. Nudge turns to me proudly.

My eyes turn to the screen, and only one name is listed: Dr. Brandon Shaffekin. The jerk that tried to get Fang to fight a big cat while we were at the School. He got fired shortly afterward. Maybe he was seeking revenge.

FANG'S POV:

"Cece, we all thought you were dead!" I can't believe it. Cece was a close friend of Iggy's when we were stuck in the School. They share a love of big explosions.

"Nope. I've escaped from this concrete block seven times. Finally, he hooked me up with a shock collar. He says if I misbehave too much, it'll shock me. Too many shocks could cause brain damage." At this, she starts gnawing on the collar, which then shocks her. Okay, then...

"We have to get out of here. Max will probably come to rescue me again, and I don't want the rest of the flock to be captured, too." My heart races at the thought. If that dirty lowlife so much as touches her...

"Awwwww. We have a couple in the flock now? That's so _sweet_. Have you run off to New Hampshire to get married yet?" Does everyone know about New Hampshire's laws but me?

"If you must know, no. But don't think I haven't thought about it." Did I really just say that? Ugh.

"_Really_? Well, I can't _wait_ to tell Max that." Cece does the evil laugh now. And then she's shocked again.

The good doctor walks in looking annoyed now. "Shut up. Max, you said? As in _the_ Maximum Ride? Well, I guess I know who to target next." Now _he_ has an evil grin.

I start tugging really hard at the straps holding me down. He's so close to getting killed...

Dr. Shaffekin just laughs and walks out. Now I really need to destroy his face.

**Okay, so, what do you think? Review, review, review! I love feedback! Okay, so I liked writing this chappie, 'cause I think it really introduces Cece's character. Another thing about this chapter, I love spell check probably as much as Fang does. I aced every spelling test, but my fingers slip after they get sweaty during a writing flash. See you next Chappie!**


	6. The Great Escape

MAX'S POV:

The Flock comes into the kitchen, Iggy looking half awake, Gazzy dragging himself in. I can't say I blame them for being grumpy. I mean, it is 3:00 am.

"Okay, guys, I'm sorry that I've been so uninvolved in your life lately, but that is going to change now. Fang is only a few miles away, and he's in trouble. So, if you want your fearless leader back, you better be back down here fully dressed and with enough supplies to last you a couple days in 20 minutes. Understood?"

Gazzy perks up at "last you a couple days." Man, we really need to save people more often.

Dylan is jumping up and down. "We're going on a mission? Yes! Finally! I won't disappoint you, Max, I really won't!"

"Too late. You're talking as much as Nudge does. I mean, just look at her now." I gesture toward the general direction of hers and Angel's room. The sounds of her talking are coming down the hallway. I can only hear pieces, but Angel must be suffering. "Cute in pink...chocolate...potato chips...Taylor Lautner..." You get the picture.

Gazzy is already back, and he has a backpack on. I recognise it. It's the backpack Mom modified before we went to Antarctica, so he can fly with it on.

Now Angel comes scurrying down the hall. She has earplugs in. I don't even have to guess why. The reason is right behind her.

"Ooh! Max! Do you think I should bring my bubble dress or my meat dress? I can't decide. In case we have to crash a party, I'm packing some of my Gaga dresses. So? Meat or bubbles?"

"I have to go with bubbles, Nudge. Meat spoils and starts to smell bad." That ought to get her to shut up.

"Okay. Are we ready?" The Flock nods a yes. "Then lets head out. Angel, lead the way." I only hope we aren't too late...

FANG'S POV:

"Great plan. Let's start." I'm grateful for the criminal mastermind the next table over.

"Oh, Dr. Shaffekin? I need to use the little girl's room." Cece could be an actor. She looks so innocent, laying there on the table doing what Gazzy would call a "Pee-pee Dance."

The whitecoat enters the room. "What do you mean, you need to use the 'little girl's room?' You can hold it for another three days."

"I really have to go now, sir. This drug is making it harder to hold it in." Cece looks in pain now, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"All right, but you will have to go quick." I can tell he's annoyed. He reaches in his pocket, grabs some keys, and unlocks Cece. At this, she kicks him in the face and then grabs the keys. Cece unlocks me and we run down the hall. But the doctor is there! We were going to run into him.

When she sees him, Cece's eyes fill with hate. She points a finger at him... and a fire ball consumes his head. Cece can throw fire. Our pyromaniac friend now has a new method for starting a blaze: Herself. This is every building owner's worst nightmare.

Cece grins to herself and then flies away. I can do nothing but follow and look back to see the building burst into flames.

"So, how did you end up in there?" I ask her.

"Oh, really stupid reason. I was living on a horse farm, and we were making a video on a horse that was abused, but pulled through to become the best horse at our barn. I was riding her, but a hawk came, spooked her, and she bucked. I flew in to the air, and opened my wings to prevent a messy fall. The idiot recording didn't edit the me flying part out, and stuck the video on YouTube. Dr. Shaffekin was on the internet, was getting desperate to find someone to destroy, and Googled "bird kid." There was my video, and next thing I know, I'm in a concrete block."

"Wow. So wait, you ride horses?" I find this hard to believe. Cece is allergic to most animals with fur. Horses would give her a sneezing fit.

"I take allergy pills. It helps. So, where to, Fang?"

I try to think. "Ohio" I decide."Central Ohio."

**Okay, so sorry about how long that took. Algebra gives you a ton of homework. Well, what did you think? The whole Cece horse thing was my friend L's idea. So was the fire thing. You know, other people's ideas help me. So, review, review, review! See you later!**


	7. Anger and Trust

MAX'S POV:

We arrive a few days later at the spot we think Fang is being held at. Nothing is there but ashes.

"Max?" Dylan sounds concerned. "This place isn't supposed to be burned to the ground, is it?"

At this point, Nudge and Angel are hugging me, and Iggy looks about ready to cry again. I begin to lose it.

"What do you think, Dylan, huh? That I expected this place to be nothing but ashes? That I knew that Fang would have been murdered by now?" Dylan's starting to look scared now. Good.

"You know what, forget it! You're too stupid! You're just a pathetic 9-month-old clone they put wings on! A waste of gravity! You wouldn't understand having the one person who really understands you die! You just don't get it!" Now Iggy and Gazzy are holding me back so I don't kill Dylan. I would, too, if Angel weren't in my head causing me to fall asleep. Wait, WHAT?

"Sorry, Max, but it's for your own good," Angel says as the world goes black.

FANG'S POV:

"Attention, passengers, we will be landing in Columbus shortly. Please fasten you seatbelts, return you seat-backs and tray-tables to the full upright position, and prepare for descent. Thank you for flying with us." Cece cackles as she finishes her announcement.

"Haha, now help me find Elena's cousin. She lives a couple miles away, and Elena supposedly called her to meet us outside the OSU football stadium."

"Fang! Cece!" A blond girl with pink streaks in it is running towards us. "I'm Lizzie. Elena said you would be here. Hop in my car, and we'll go to my apartment." She seems friendly enough. She kinda reminds me of Max...

Wait, no Max thoughts. Just survival. Survival. Max was always good at surviving...UGH!

BIRD'S POV:

Food, food, food. Must find food for babies. Man with beard. Burned. Food? No. Weird. Crawling. Cursing. Has feathers on him. Black and blue. Odd. He no bird.

**Okay, so the bird part is cheesy, but it works. You haven't seen the last of Dr. Shaffekin. MWAH-HAH-HAH!**

**Okay, so, I know I'm behind, but my mom says that my room is "insufficient for company." Okay, in simpler terms, but still. So, I'm sorry this took so long. I especially want to apoligize for making fun of Dylan, even if it's all true. See you in the next chappie!  
**


	8. A Close Call

MAX'S POV:

"Ever wondered why I never said aloud those words to you while you were alive, Fang? Well, I'll say them now: I love you Fang. I always will, even after your death. And mine."

I grab the electrical cord off my lamp and unplug it. I'm ready to go, but first I have to write a letter. I sit at my desk and begin:

_Dear Flock,_

_ I'm sorry to do this, but I have to. It's the only way I can see Fang again. You have to accept this. It's time for you to grow up. I want a quiet funeral, with only my family attending. Bury me on the beach on Long Island, where I gave away my heart. I'm tired of carrying the weight of the world._

_Goodbye,_

_ Max_

I sign my name and then set it on the edge of the desk. I move over to the outlet. I extend my fingers...

And strong arms grab me. It's probably a whitecoat, so I just laugh and Say "Thanks."

"Anytime," says Fang. Wait. SAYS FANG?

I look up and see his face, the one I thought I would never see again. He's grinning like an idiot, with an amused expression on his face.

"And Fang once again saves the fair maiden Max from herself."

"Ha ha, I know I'm already dead. Why else would I be seeing you, Fang? Now, where's the light I'm supposed to walk towards?"

"You're not dead Max. And neither am I. I was just in Ohio, keeping away from the building Cece burned down. Cops get suspicious when this happens."

I reach up and smack Fang. My hand hits normal Fang face. He's alive, all right. And I am now feeling very stupid for doubting him.

FANG'S POV:

The flight was murder, because Cece got a Big Gulp before we left and had to go every five minutes. Hence, in the end I sonic-speed flew into Max's room, where I see her about to stick her finger in an outlet.

I grab her, and she laughs, saying,"Thanks." After I answer she gets this look on her face.

"And Fang once again saves the fair maiden Max from herself."

Then Max says, "Ha ha, I know I'm already dead. Why else would I be seeing you, Fang? Now, where's the light I'm supposed to walk towards?"

I'm shocked at this. "You're not dead Max. And neither am I. I was just in Ohio, keeping away from the building Cece burned down. Cops get suspicious when this happens."

And then she slaps me. I decide to say nothing. Max looks embarrassed enough as is.

I bend down and kiss her. She moans with contentment. Then I heard a cough.

We turn to see the rest of the flock staring at us, awkward expressions on their faces. We separate, Max's face reddening.

"Hey, guys. Heard about Dylan. How are you guys taking it?"

"Uhh, fine," Nudge says. "It was just really sad, with the note and all. Poor guy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The real question is, why is Fang here alive, and yet the building was burned to the ground?"

"Oh, well, you see, Cece was in there too. She came up with a plan, and we escaped. She had to go to the bathroom in Arizona, so who knows how long..."

At this, Cece crashes through the window. "Hey, guys. I heard my name. Say, do you guys have a good place for me to practice setting stuff on fire."

Max gives me that look. The one that says, "What kind of person have you let into our house?"

**Okay, so minor problem: something happened and the chapter that Dylan dies in went bye-bye. So here's a summary of what happened:**

**Dylan committed suicide because he realized Max would never love him. Fang called Iggy and told him he would be arriving soon, but to keep his arrival a surprise. And that's what you missed, in "The Test for Forever."**


	9. Wedding Bells

**Okay, so I'm reading this story, Lo and Behold, and I love it! I wish I could incorperate some elements from that story into mine, but I'm outta luck, because we just talked about plagiarism in Social Studies. So, enjoy my outdated ideas that are mostly inspired by dreams.**

MAX'S POV:

It feels so good to have Fang back, but did he really have to bring Cece? She can throw fire now, so I have an emergency bag for when she will eventually burn the house all know it's gonna happen. The question is when.

Mom and Ella came after they heard about Fang, but instead of comforting me, we just keep making those amazing chocolate chip cookies. And Ella keeps on referring to some magazine about how Fang and mine's relationship will work out.

"There is no relationship, Ella. There's just me and Fang leading the flock together. Nothing more."

"Yeah,yeah, that's what my friend Ashley said, and now she is married and has two kids in New Hampshire. We all know you two are in love, and that it's only a matter of time before you two run off to a wedding chapel to be married by an overweight cupid."

"Okay, enough about me. How's your love life?" Changing the topic to her better work...

"Well, Daniel and I broke up, so I'm single. Hey, have you ever noticed how cute Iggy is when he's cooking with Mom? He gets this smile..."

"Wait, hold on. You're into _Iggy_? As in, the bomb-maker who can feel colors?" I'm shocked by this. My half-sister in love with Iggy...it's a scary thought.

"I never said that! I was only making an observation! That doesn't mean I like him, like him!"

"Sure, okay. Whatever you say, Mrs. Iggy."

"STOP! I have no interest in marrying Iggy, or anyone else right now. I just want to make it through Homecoming alive."

Angel opens the door. "Max? Cece has something she wants to tell you."

"Fine, send her in."

cece comes in, a mischievous grin on her face. "Well, Max, Fang and I were talking in that lab, and well, he said that he had thought about marrying you a ton of times. I'm not lying."

"I believe you, Cece," says Ella. "We were just talking about that."

"There's nothing to talk about. Unless Fang outwardly proposed while I was knocked out that one time in New York, then I haven't heard anything. Now drop the topic."

FANG'S POV:

I walk into Max's room while she's reading a magazine.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask.

She holds it up. "Girl's Life. I'm on the advice about guys page. Nothing about your best friend coming home after supposedly being dead."

I laugh and sit next to her. "Well, what is there?"

"Well, this girl saw her boyfriend with his friends after saying he was grounded on the phone five minutes earlier. And this girl saw her guy talking to his ex."

"Wow. You sure have it easy." They write letters about this stuff? Sad.

"Not really. Cece told me you said you wanted to marry me. Is that true?"

Iknew Cece would tell her. Just not this soon.

"I might have said that while I was afraid I would never see you again. People do crazy things when they think they're dying." I laugh nervously.

"Right. Me too." Max looks disappointed.

"But, if it makes you feel better, I did almost kill Dr. Shaffekin when he threatened you." A small lie to make her feel better. It works.

"Thanks, Fang. I really appreciate it." She smiles at me.

"Anytime," I say. Iwill kill him if he ever threatens her again.

**Yeah! My parents haven't been home all weekend, so I have tons of writing time! Whoever is reading this should try my other two stories: My Name was Julienne and Phantom: The Story of the Masked Man. I'm working on those for when I get a headache after too much fake flying in my family room.**


	10. LISTEN UP PEOPLE!

**I am extremely disappointed in those of you who constantly are adding me to your favorites, or subscribing to my story, yet the only trviews I get are from my friends L. and TheIllusionistsWings04. So, unless I get three reviews that are not from those two people, I will not update.**

**Sincerely,**

**7**


	11. A Surprise?

**Okay, so only 2 reviews were submitted, but you get bored when you have a chapter just sitting there for a week. Enjoy!**

MAX'S POV:

I sleep well for the first time in weeks. I'm glad to know Fang is safe here at home, with no risk of experimentation. The thought is refreshing.

After a blissfully dreamless night, I go downstairs and see Iggy frying bacon. Gazzy is playing with some weird substance blackish in color. Nudge is flipping through a magazine. Angel is setting the table. And Fang is.. well, being Fang.

He's stealing bacon from Iggy, laughing at Nudge's movie stars, and messing up Angel's neatly arranged plates. But as soon as he sees me, he stops and goes over to apoligize to Iggy about the bacon.

Ella walks in, a mischeivious grin on her face. Cece follows.

"Ooh! Can we go now, Ella! I've been quiet the whole morning, and I can tell that the guys are bored, too!"

"Fine, Nudge. Knock yourself out." Cece is Nudge-intolerant.

"Yes! So, Max, today we are taking you shopping at the mall, and if you try to fly away, you don't get your surprise tonight!" Surprise? I'm nervous...

"Fine. Just let me get out of these sweatpants and into some jeans before we head out."

"Oh, and Max? I f you object to any of our outfit choices for you, no dinner, okay?" Who made Ella mom?

I change real quick and then we head out in Mom's car. Ella's got her learner's permit, and with me in the front, that counts.

We stop at Macey's first, and the girls have a field day, finding outfits for me, applying make-up.

"Hey guys, I think I'll buy myself this shirt," says Cece. The shirt is black except for the words "I'm a Bomb Technician. If you see me running, try to keep up"  
written in graffiti letters. It described her perfectly.

"Fine. It's all yours." Cece looks so happy.

"Okay, next stop, Bath and Body Works!" Great. Shampoo, soap, and a ton of overly scented kids who didn't see the strips they could spray instead of themselves. Sounds terrific.

FANG'S POV:

"Guy's, do I really have to wear this tonight? It's bad enough that the particular movie we are seeing is a total chick flick." This wasn't my idea. Don't think for a moment that it was.

**YES! You guys all stepped out of your comfort zones and reviewed my story! I'm so proud for you! Thanks for reviewing, even if it was in anguish at the first chapter and you aren't here yet. You know who you are, and honestly, you're braver than most of my readers. See you next time!**


	12. The Surprise

MAX'S POV:

We finally finished up shopping, and Nudge is prepping me for whatever is going on tonight. She's tuck me in a super-tight, super-short dress, and is now applying make-up that makes my eyes look five times bigger.

"I feel like a Barbie doll," I complain. "Besides, even I know that blue eyeshadow is way out of style."

Ella glares at me. "It brings out the blue in your eyes. Brown is okay for everyday, but tonight is not everyday."

I can't argue. Even I have to admit my eyes look nicer than usual.

"Well, can I at least wear something that is at least an inch longer? My legs feel about ready to turn black and fall off."

More glares. "Fine. If I die, remember my request that could have saved me." Yeesh.

"Okay, and now it's time for... HAIR BY ELLA!" I groan. I can't let her brush my hair without having Advil nearby.

"I've got it covered, Max." Angel goes out of the room and is back seconds later with the bottle. And then the torture starts.

"Ow! Jeez, Ella, my scalp can't take it!"

"Well, maybe if you had brushed your hair this morning we wouldn't have this problem. Seriously, do you ever think about your appearance?"

"Well, if I were meeting the queen of England, yes, but there's really no point otherwise." Again, glares.

"If you keep doing that, your face will get stuck." Glares. I decide to shut up, and take a couple Advil.

After 15 minutes of excruciating pain, I am proclaimed surprise ready. I get blindfolded, and led to a car. The door closes after I climb in, and the car starts. I have no idea what lies in store tonight.

FANG'S POV:

We arrive at the destination, and I lead Max to a table. I grab the package out of my pocket and palm it.

I gently remove Max's blindfold, and she takes in the outdoor cafe. The sun is just setting. There are swans-how cheesy is that?-, and a waiter comes over with a menu.

We order, me a steak, her a crab stuffed fish of some kind. We eat, and then comes dessert: chocolate mouse.

After we eat, we take a walk. About halfway around the pond, I sit Max on a bench, pull out my package.

"Max," I say. "Yes?" She looks confused.

I kneel on the ground and open the box, revealing the ring within. "Will you marry me?"

**I'm going to torment you all, and not update for a week. No comments from me except for this: READ AND REVIEW, OR THE WAIT WILL BE EVEN LONGER!**


	13. A Rude Interruption

**Wow. So, I was looking at my page without logging on, and I saw that a ton of people reviewed, I just didn't see it. So, thanks everyone! And, to the people who say that she should have said no, read on to find her reaction!**

FANG'S POV:

I get stuck with a needle, but before they push the plunger in, I'm turned around and fighting. Max looks super shocked, and she's just staring into space.

My attacker looks familiar, but singed. It's Dr. Shaffekin.

"I shall have revenge if it's the last thing I do!" he cries.

"Well, you already have. You ruined my date with Max. It doesn't get worse than that."

"Wait. This is THE Maximum Ride?" he looks at Max. "Wow. You have certainly grown up, Missy. I remember when you were just a baby in a crib, getting bird DNA put into your system."

Max gets a pained expression on her face. "You were there?"

"Yes. In fact, I was the one who handed Jeb the DNA." I can feel her getting mad.

"Oh, by the way, Fang. The needle's still in." And he pushes the plunger. Everything fades, and I come to the conclusion we won't be seeing "Eclipse."

MAX'S POV:

Fang falls to the ground, and I stand. I'm about ready to kick the Doctor, but he turns around and suddenly, swiftly, sticks the rest of my flock with needles. I run, but it's too late. Their getting lifted into a helicopter thta Jeb is flying. Wait. THAT JEB IS FLYING?

"Hello, Maximum. I'm sorry, but you ruined my life, too. Refusing Dylan, standing by Fang, you just weren't making the right choices. So, we have to do this, so youcan learn a lesson by watching your Flock die."

I run over to Fang and try to shake him awake. "Fang, it's Jeb, he's the one that's been telling Dr. Shaffekin where we are. Please, Fang, wake up, or you and the rest of them are dead." He doesn't respond.

"Fang, I don't know if this will help, but _yes._ Yes."

A needle get my between the shoulder blades and I black out, still thinking "Yes."

**So, there you have it. I'm updating early, because otherwise my friend trueblueCe-ce will kill me.**

**Anyway, there you have it. Max's answer to "the question." I kind of got the proposal idea from Glee this week. Sue married herself, Finn's mom and Kurt's dad got married, and Sam gave Quinn a promise ring. I LOVE GLEE! But not as much as I love Fang.**

**Please review, so that I can know what you think. And from now on, I'll check my page without logging in, so I can read all my reviews. REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**


	14. So That's How We Go

**I dedicate this chappie to the following people: TheIllusionist'sWings04, trueblueCe-ce, Absolutely Unusual, Bigtimebooks, and pretty much anyone who supports Fax and Eggy**.

MAX'S POV:

I wake up in a lab. I'm shackled into a wall, which is a step up from the usual dog rest of the Flock is ion tables, held down by steel cables. Fang has yet to regain consciousness.**(A/N I SPELLED THAT RIGHT!)**

"Well, since you're awake, let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Sullivan**(FWI, my whitecoat names are inspired by volleyball coaches.)**, and I am here to explain what we are doing here."

A red-haired, cheery woman stands before me. "It's a couple minutes before Dr. Batchelder will let me start, so I will just put my iPod into a dock I love Justin Bieber and Hannah Montana."

"SHOOT ME NOW!" cries a crazed Cece.

"Oh, look, time sure flies. Well let me begin, then." She clears her throat and begins reading.

"Project 661 has the ability to read minds, breath underwater, influence people, and gives really good Bambi eyes. Her genetic material is jumbled." Angel.

"Project 662 has digestion issues, resulting in the clearing out of a room. His genetic material is worse than his sister's." Gazzy.

"Project 663 has the ability to hack any computer, and is found to talk way too much. Her DNA is somewhat better than 661 and 662's." Nudge.

"Project 664 is blind, but has the ability to feel colors, and even see the outline of objects in extreme light. His DNA is rather neat." Iggy.

"Project 665 has not regained consciousness, and can blend into shadows. His DNA is the neatest of the set." Fang.

"Project 666 has really messed up DNA, can throw fire, and seems to be able to move water. She has an adept ability with pyrotechnics, and seems to be the most dangerous. We have seen a pattern in her cells, and we think that with some blood transfusion, and a little rehabilitation..." Dr. Sullivan launches into a speech about genetic material.

"Well, Dr. Smartypants, what's an apple divided by a pear, huh?" Cece is really ticked now.

"Well, considering the acid levels, I would have to say grapes."

"WRONG! It's an orange!"

"Cece, shut up. Mocking a whitecoat gets you nowhere."

I turn and see Fang is finally awake. Thank God...

FANG'S POV:

I hear a voice. It's Max's. It says to me: "Fang, it's Jeb, he's the one that's been telling Dr. Shaffekin where we are. Please, Fang, wake up, or you and the rest of them are dead." I try to resurface, but I only get pulled down more.

"Fang, I don't know if this will help, but _yes._ Yes." Yes? What does she... oh. _Yes._ I get it. Now I'm really trying to fight the drugs, but I fade to black...

I wake up slowly. I'm back on my table, held down by steel ropes. Cece is yelling at some whitecoat. I decide to stop her.

"Cece, shut up. Mocking a whitecoat gets you nowhere."

Max turns and looks at me. She looks relieved.

The door bursts open, and Jeb and Dr. Shaffekin walk in.

"We're ready for the acid bath, Dr. Sullivan. Let's have the youngest go first." They unstrap Angel, pick her up, and drag her to a big container.

Max is fighting her shackles. "If you so mush as dip her toe in..." she threatens.

Jeb only laughs and drops Angel in. The screams are unbearable... and then they stop. Angel... is dead.

**DRAMA! I LOVE CAPS LOCK! Any way, I've made my hit list even shorter, thanks to this chapter. A lot of Fax and Eggy up ahead. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE!**


	15. Of the Elements and of Arguements

MAX'S POV:

The blond curls submerge, the screams grow louder than before. Bits of flesh start to float to the surface, making the screams even worse.

I try to look away, but the horror has glued my eyes into place. The hair floats up, accompanied by more pale skin, and blood now. And in a single and terrifying moment, the screams are replaced with an eerie silence. My father has just murdered a six-year-old.

Cece is the first to react. "Well, the little creep is dead. Soon as we get home, I'm baking cookies. Any preference?"

"COOKIES? My little sister was just killed in cold blood, and you're talking about making COOKIES?" Gazzy is infuriated, to say the least.

Then a peculiar thing happens. Dr. Sullivan grabs a key and discreetly starts un-padlocking Cece. The flame-throwing kid is up in seconds, creating a wall of fire around us. She snatches the keys, and begins unlocking Iggy.

"I can move water now! Humans are made of water, so I just told her brain, which is 75% water, that we were the good guys, and that she needed to unlock me right away."

Through the red of the fire, I see Jeb pull out a gun. Dr. Shaffekin is contorting in the flames, Dr. Sullivan tripping in the smoke and landing in the acid bin next to Angel's.

"Maximum, this is a mistake. Don't do this. Your destiny is beyond the Flock. Fang and the others are only holding you back." Not this crap again.

"You know what, Jeb? It's not them, it's you. You think you can just waltz in and out of my life again and again. You say that you're my friend, and then you turn on me. You even made me choose my own name. You will never be my father, only the whitecoat who let them turn your own daughter into a mutant freak. You are the one holding me back, with your stupid advice that seems to end in me sacrificing my happiness for your ideas. Trading something for something inferior. Freedom for experimentation. Family for solitude. Happiness for pain. Fang for Dylan." I get looks from this last one.

"Don't you see, Jeb? If you would just let me do things my way, the world would be saved by now. But no. You have to drag it out, destroy bonds, all because you just don't want to see me be independent, not having to rely on you. Should have thought about that when you were transfusing DNA."

Jeb looks angry. "I guess there is no hope for you, Maximum. You are a failure, just like the rest of them." He points the gun at me. "I'm sorry." He pulls the trigger.

FANG'S POV:

I get freed, and Jeb and Max are facing each other.

"Maximum, this is a mistake. Don't do this. Your destiny is beyond the Flock. Fang and the others are only holding you back."

A look of pure rage takes over Max's face. "You know what, Jeb? It's not them, it's you. You think you can just waltz in and out of my life again and again. You say that you're my friend, and then you turn on me. You even made me choose my own name. You will never be my father, only the whitecoat who let them turn your own daughter into a mutant freak. You are the one holding me back, with your stupid advice that seems to end in me sacrificing my happiness for your ideas. Trading something for something inferior. Freedom for experimentation. Family for solitude. Happiness for pain. Fang for Dylan."

Yeesh, even in death that guy comes up.

"Don't you see, Jeb? If you would just let me do things my way, the world would be saved by now. But no. You have to drag it out, destroy bonds, all because you just don't want to see me be independent, not having to rely on you. Should have thought about that when you were transfusing DNA."

Jeb fingers the gun. "I guess there is no hope for you, Maximum. You are a failure, just like the rest of them. I'm sorry." He points the gun at her. I jump in front of her just as he pulls the trigger.

It hurts more than I'd expected. A pain in my arm, right above the elbow. Blood spurts, and I fall to the ground. Cece waves her arms, and Jeb bursts into flames. He screams and then falls into a third acid bath. I smile.

"Fang! Oh my God, Fang, are you okay? Where did it hit you? Can you hear me? Fang..."

I don't hear the rest.

**Well, that was fun to write. My hit list length is back to it's original length, thanks to this weeks Glee. NO MORE FINCHEL BECAUSE OF STUPID RACHEL!**

**Okay, sorry. So, review about this, because you don't want to spoil my "Angel is dead and has been for about a week now" happy mood. My week has sucked enough already.  
**


	16. Yes

MAX'S POV:

He falls. Blood flows. I run to his side.

It should have been me. Jeb was aiming for me. But he took the bullet instead.

"Fang! Oh my God, Fang, are you okay? Where did it hit you? Can you hear me? Fang, you gotta hold on." I'm blubbering like Nudge.

"Max, get out of the way. I can save him." I turn and see Cece.

"Thanks, but there's nothing you can do."

"Yes, there is. I just healed Gazzy's 3rd-degree burn. I can heal Fang enough to get him to a hospital, and then..."

"No," I say. "No hospitals. We'll take him to my mom's office, she can heal him."

Cece nods. "Okay, someone will have to carry him, because I ain't carrying a 100-pound guy with wings, even if he is on the brink of death." Sarcasm.

"Just heal him, okay?" I can feel his pulse slowing. Cece reaches out a hand and touches the gaping hole in his shoulder.

Light comes out of her hands and envelopes the wound. With a flash, the hole stops bleeding, and even starts to heal a little. I pick him up, and take to the air. Because, when the guy you love is dying, you don't waste any time getting help.

FANG'S POV:

I wake up on a table. It's cold steel presses on my stomach. My arms throbs, but when I open my eyes, only a scar remains.

Max is sleeping on a table next to me. Her hair falls on her eyes, and a look of worry is etched into her face, even in sleep.

Dr. Martinez comes over and whispers, "You were shot, but I was able to remove the bullet. You can go home in an hour." I nod. My own bed sounds so nice right now.

I get up, trying to be quiet, but I bump the table, and Max is up in a second.

"Fang! Oh my God, I was so worried. Mom said you would be okay, but then your heart monitor skipped a beat, and I was so..."

I shut her up by kissing her. She looks at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. I've been another Nudge for a while. It even annoyed her."

"Well, you don't need to worry now. I'm awake. But, I need some answers."

"To what?" Max asks. "Well, to the question I asked before we were rudely interrupted. I was going to take you to a movie afterward, but..."

"Oh. Well, ummm, I kind of answered while you were out. I said yes."

That is a surprise. "Wow. I think I heard you. Wouldn't be the first time." I'm still shocked. She said yes. SHE SAID YES!

I grin, and she smiles back. Then the smile fades. "First things first, we have to bury Angel. Nudge rescued her remains, and we're going to bury her on a hill."

I nod. We'll have to bury our youngest member. But the wait is going to be sooooo long.

**YESSSS! NOW NO ONE CAN DENY THAT MAX AND FANG ARE GOING TO BE HUSBAND AND WIFE! MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

**On the side, please review. If you've been reading "The Maximum Laments," then you'll know that I need support right now. (Not about the guy, about my writing!) So, R&R!**


	17. Awkward Really Awkward

**Okay, so for those Eggy fans out there, this is dedicated to you. Hooray for awkward moments!**

MAX'S POV:

I walk downstairs, dressed in my black dress. I'm so sad, but happy at the same time. Angel is gone, so there is no competition for who will run the flock. I that shallow?

"Guys! We have to leave in 5 minutes! Hurry up!" I round the corner and see a shocking sight. There's Ella and Iggy, kissing on the couch. Talk about awkward situations.

I do the polite thing and cough. Ella looks up startled.

"Oh! Max, hi! Ummm... oh, okay, 5 minutes, sure!" Iggy stands and starts blushing. Wait, he's blushing. Wow, this is serious.

"Ummm...well...good to know you're ready. See you outside?"

"Okay. Fine. Great!" Ella starts rocking back and forth, a habit she has when she gets nervous.

I walk out and think of what I just saw. Tension is really building in this flock. And this time, it's not just mine and Fang's fault.

FANG'S POV:

The ceremony is simple. Just each of us sharing memories of Angel, then dropping dirt on the grave. Her small urn, made of pure white marble, is soon covered, and we leave. A small meal is eaten, and then we just sit in our living room.

Max and I have decided to wait a week (out of respect for the dead) before making the big announcement. But the rest of them can tell something is different.

The painful evening ends, and we each go to our rooms. I walk down to Max's, and knock on the door.

"Come in." And I do. Max is sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of Angel, right after our makeovers in New York so long ago. She looks up, and I sit down next to her.

"You okay?" I ask. She nods.

"I guess. But I feel somehow responsible. I mean, if I had made the choices Jeb wanted, we would all be alive and together, and..."

"Max, it isn't your fault. It's mine. I never should have agreed to do the test. It was Iggy's idea, and I went along with it."

"Speaking of Iggy, I caught him with Ella. It was really awkward." That's why Iggy was so weird today. It was Ella.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised. It was only a matter of time before someone made a move." Max laughs and leans on me.

"I'm just anxious for the week to be over. 7 days is a long time to hold something that big in." I know.

"Well, get some sleep. You've had a hard day." She lays down and I stroke her hair, until both of us are asleep.

**Okay, so it's a short, suckish chappie, but I'm fine. Boy problem deepens, as he cheers me and only me on in the Geography Bee. And tries to help me study. And compliments me on my singing again. For those of you who know me and think that you know who it is, you may be right or not. I thought I was over him.**


	18. Oops

**Awkward moments fans of the world, I love a good one as much as the next spaz. R&R, so I can get ideas.**

MAX'S POV:

I wake up to these words: "OH MY GOSH! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP! ARE YOU TWO FINALLY GETTING MARRIED? THIS IS SOOOO EXCITING! Max, you have to let me plan it. It will be all black and dark blue, with some cream mixed in, and maybe some purple, too, and..."

My eyes open to see the entire flock, Ella, and (gulp) my mom standing in my room. Fang is still asleep. He could sleep through a tornado followed by an earthquake.

I shake Sleeping Hottie (oh my god, I'm turning into a hopeless fangirl) awake, and he sits up.

"Oh. Hi everybody. What's up?" All nonchalant, as if nothing is happening.

"OH MY GOSH! FANG! So, are you and Max..." Gazzy shuts her up, much to my liking.

"Let me cut to the chase. Max. Fang. Are you two getting married? It's a simple question, and I demand an answer." Mom looks angry.

"Umm, well, I think Fang has the answer to that." Great. Now I sound guilty.

"Fang stands, smooths his gorgeous black hair(why does he have to be so cute?) and announces in a self-assured voice "Yes, I proposed to Max and she said yes. We are planning on getting married, but we weren't going to announce it until after a week."

"Well, that worked out well, since you woke up in my bed on the one morning Ella comes in to wake me up." My voice is full of spite.

Mom takes a deep breath. "Well, Max, I hope you've thought long and hard about this."

"Yes, I have. And I have decided that Fang is the one." God, this is turning into a bad soap opera.

"Okay then." She turns to Fang. "If you dare break her heart again, you'll be hearing from Mr. Syringe full of adrenaline."

"So, you're okay with it?" I ask.

"Yes, I am. You are old enough to make your own decisions, and I think you've made a good choice. Besides, I don't really have a say, do I? You could just fly off to Vegas and get married in 5 minuted flat."

Nudge and Ella start screaming and jumping up and down. Gazzy begins dancing around, while Iggy stands there looking confused.

"Okay, so Max, the first thing is that we have to get you a dress. I've got this pretty little shop in the nearest town, and I saw this dress in the window that is perfect..." Nudge is talking and shoving me out of bed at the same time. I turn to wave goodbye to Fang, and get whisked out the door.

FANG'S POV:

Now Ella approaches me, and says, "We have to get you a tux. Not black, you need to wear something special. I'm thinking navy blue, with a creme shirt."

"I'll take care of it, Ella. Me and Gazzy. Go help Max, and we'll find Fang something to wear. And then we have to buy Max a ring." Iggy shoves his new girlfriend out the door.

A ring. "Uhh, Iggy, I've got the ring I gave Max on the date right..." I reach for my jacket, reach into the pocket... and find nothing.

"I thought so. I heard it drop out of your hand when we were attacked. It was too ordinary, anyway. We need something extravagant."

I think hard. "What about the one you touched, and said it was a pretty shade of blue, but I decided was too fancy? I could buy that one."

"Perfect. And then we have to get that tux. Just like Ella said. She usually is right." Dang, he has it bad for her.

"Okay, let's go to that town where the ring was. There was a tuxedo shop next door." We walk onto the deck, pull out our wings, and set out.

**MORE DRAMA! AND CAPS LOCK! I'M A SPAZ. I DON'T HAVE INTERESTS, I HAVE OBSESSIONS! REVIEW, OR MY DOG WILL EAT YOU! (ACTUALLY, NO, SHE JUST GIVES DOGGY KISSES. BUT SHE IS CAPABLE OF TACKLING MY DAD!)**

**Some of you have inquired about the boy I shall from now on call Joe. Joe is really nice to me for some reason, and a few of my school friends are aware of my crush on him last year. Thanks to a buy I met at a gifted kid camp, who we'll call Marvin, I forgot about Joe over the summer. But, as soon as school came back in, I fell for him all over again. Thanks for the offers of support, but I'll just let things progress naturally. (Who am I kidding, that just led to him crushing on my friend. *Sighs dramatically, and falls into Fang's arms in despair.*)  
**


	19. Planning with the Phantom

**I've considered petitioning for a 7th grade musical. In 6th grade we did Kabuki plays, and in 4th we wrote plays about history and not doing bad things to others. Lame, but I think that Joe would make a killer Phantom of the Opera. Sometimes I look at him and see my Fang. *Shuffles away awkwardly...***

MAX'S POV:

"Okay, miss, this is the only dress we have left in the entire shop. Please try it on, and I think you will be impressed."

I get handed a white silk dress, decorated with satin ribbon, and with seed pearls along the neckline. I put it on, and step out for everyone to see.

"Wow. Take it off so we can buy it, this is the one!" Ella screams. Everyone in the store applauds. I blush, go back to change, and we head back home.

The dress gets hidden in Angel's old closet. Inconsiderate? No. She was all "Oh, Max, you and Fang are perfect for each other," and then as soon as we accept our feelings: "OUh-uh. No Mr. Tall, Dark, and Winged for you! Go with Dylan, he's hot." Yeah, and he also was like Justin Bieber when he talked. Sick.

I sit down and look at flower arrangements we found in a magazine on the way home. We decide that the wedding will be in May, and that makes it only a month away!

We decide on dahlias, because the name sounds cool, and they look pretty, too. The variety of colors scares me, but we decide on peach.

We then order bridesmaid dresses. Peachy colored, but with a dark blue sash, so we keep with a color theme. They also have open backs, so wings won't get cramped on my winged bridesmaid.

I've chosen Ella to be my maid of honor, and Nudge to be the other bridesmaid. We already know that Iggy will be the best man, and Gazzy the other groomsmen.

If only we could just run off to Vegas again, have a small ceremony, and get it over with. Planning just makes me nervous.

FANG'S POV:

We arrive, and I walk right up to the display case that I know the ring is in. The sapphire glows at me, dark and mysterious. The silver band shines, but I can see the tiniest scratch from where a clumsy jeweler hit it with the rock he was insetting. Oh, well.

"Excuse me, sir? I would like this one." I already know it will fit.

"Okay, sir, that will be $99.99."

"But what about that tiny scratch in the silver? I think that cuts in down to $69.95."

The jeweler stammers. "How did you know about that scratch?"

"I saw it, sir. And, I believe that a liscense could be lost for such a flaw. Tell you what. I'll give you only $29.99 for it, and you get to not be tattled on. Agreed?"

He nods, and hands me the ring. I thank him and walk out. Some things are way too easy.

We run across the street to a tuxedo shop, and find one that meets Ella's specifications exactly. We fly home after a long day of shopping.

MAX'S POV:

Fang comes in, and he sits down next to me.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to give you the ring I bought you today."

"Oh." I give him my hand, and he slips on the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, all blue and silver.

I hug him tight, whispering "Thank you" into his ear. I feel his face stretch into a grin.

FANG'S POV:

She likes it. And it fits. And she's hugging me, which I always enjoy.

Tonight is a movie night, so we order Chinese food and sit while we all watch some movie Nudge picked out. After I while, I realize that this is the Phantom of the Opera, and that the Phantom doesn't seem like such a bad guy. Tall, dark, I can relate. Until I see what's under the mask. And Max grabs my hand when Raoul falls into the water.

The movie ends with the rose on the grave, and we all head up to bed.

I lay down on my bed and almost fall asleep until someone comes into my room.

"Fang?" It's Max. "This may sound stupid, but I can't sleep. I keep on hearing 'Past the Point of No Return,' and the face is haunting me. Can I spend the night here? I just don't want to be alone."

"Sure." I say, and scoot over so she can lie on the bed next to me. I kiss her forhead, and we both fall into blissful oblivion at the argument going on downstairs.

**Okay, so don't ask who's arguing, because even I don't know. I have 2 ideas.**

**Anyway, Joe was flirting with one of my volleyball frenemies. TheCodebreaker says that he's trying to make me jealous, and heck it's working!**

**I watched Phantom again this morning, and I love the final climax, where Christine gives herself up to save Raoul, but then the Phantom let's her go away with him. So, I worked Phantom into MR. REVIEW, because I am considering a crossover!**

**FWI, trueblueCe-ce, I would never betray Fang, and besides, my mom won't let me date till High School.  
**


	20. Kaylee

**2 in one day! Parents are working Yule at the Pool. So, I am being a computer hog, and not letting my brother on. R&R.**

MAX'S POV:

"So, where's the lucky girl? I have to talk about the meal that will be served." A woman is just outside the door.

"Well, she's probably in her room." My mom.

"The little blond boy said that, but she wasn't there. Could she be in this room?" The door opens halfway, but then gets closed.

"That's her fiance's room. I doubt she will be in there."

"Dahling, they're 15 and hormonal. I think this is a possibility." I start to get up and whisper to Fang "Pulling a U and A. Wedding caterer outside." I go to the window and then the door opens.

"See, I told you, hormonal." A lady with a blond ponytail and silver glasses walks in. Her green-blue eyes sparkle as she gives Mom an "I told you so" look.

"Hi, Kaylee. Long time no see." Fang says. HOW THE HECK DOES HE KNOW THIS CHICK?

"Max, this is Kaylee. When I was conducting the test, her twin sister Elena was my landlady. She caters for weddings, so I called her yesterday." He rubs the back of his neck with his hand, like the super hot popular guys do when they're nervous on TV. Awwwwwww...

"Well, since you're both here, we can start planning. I know about your need for large amounts of food, so I was thinking maybe something inexpensive, like chicken or beef, followed by a rice dish and some veggies."

We look at each other and say the same thing: "Chicken, rice pilaf, carrots and green beans."

Kaylee writes this down, and I can tell she's all business.

FANG'S POV:

It was really awkward when Kaylee showed up to see me and Max. She's probably thinking something like "Why not me?" I'm kinda nervous about that, but not about the food. Kaylee is the best cook I know.

"Now, about the cake..."

"I'll make it." Cece walks in. "I can bake good, and Iggy can help. We can handle it."

So, a pyro, an elements mover, and a baker. Cece is turning out to be quite helpful.

"Okay, now, party favors..."

"I can make cookies, and Nudge can write something. All you have to do is make the main meal."

Kaylee is stunned. "W-well, I guess my work here is done. Good bye." She shuffles out.

"Cece, thank you for sparing us an awkward half-hour."

"You guys owe me 2 of the cookies I bake." She grins and walks out.

**Like I said, 2! Read some depressing Glee Fanfics. Rachel committed suicide. Sobbed, then wrote. Review because of Joe!**


	21. Talking

MAX'S POV:

The rest of the day is spent talking with Cece and Iggy about the cake, keeping Iggy out of a lip-lock with Ella, and explaining to my mom why I was in Fang's room this morning. In other words, the most peaceful day ever.

* * *

"Not too much frosting, keep with the color theme, and other than that, do whatever."

"No flavor preference?" Iggy is shocked.

"No. We'll eat whatever you put in front of us, Ig." He still looks shocked.

"Iggy, pick your favorite or Ella's or something, because we honestly don't give a crap." Fang. Iggy looks hurt.

"Okay, you guys pick a flavor. We're done here." And we leave.

* * *

"So, you got scared of a movie and ran to his room."

"Yes, Mom, how many times do I have to explain."

"None. I just hope you are being responsible."

* * *

"Ella, Iggy is a sexist pig. Don't underestimate him."

"Max, I don't think I'll be sleeping with Iggy soon, since that is what you're suggesting."

"That's not at all what..."

"Yes it is. Just let it go. I know that he's like, your brother, but I like him, he likes me, and I think I'll survive."

"Ella, I've been to a beach with him. He wanted me to describe every girl within a 50-mile radius."

"I know. He told me. We tell each other everything."

"Well, when a hotter girl comes along and takes him away, don't say we didn't warn you."

"I'm not worried. He can't see hot girls, so I have no problem."

* * *

"Another movie tonight! Tonight, we will be watching _Charlie's Angels _and I expect no cat calls, no clapping, no sexist comments, and no bad words. Understood?" Nudge must really love these movies. I just hope that this movie doesn't scare me.

FANG'S POV:

It scared her again. That red-head chic got betrayed by a great guy, and now she's worried about me. I can see it in her eyes. The fact the girl was a red-head, and that her name was Dylan didn't help at all.

I decide to save a ton of time and just come into her room tonight.

* * *

Iggy is the one who wakes us up this morning.

"Pssst. Fang. You're a man, aren't you? So how come the only thing going on in this bed is sleeping?"

I hit him with a pillow, and Max wakes up halfway, just enough to punch him in the face and then fall back into oblivion.

I also fall back asleep, knowing that I have to go look for a minister or a justice of the peace tomorrow.

**This chapter is rated "T" because of some stuff that just slipped in here from my dirty little mind. And everyone assumes I'm the pure one. They have no idea. I learned where babies came from in 3rd grade, when I read The Princess Diaries.**

**Winter Break started Friday, so no Joe for two weeks. I can look at my gifted kid camp year book to see pictures of a guy that looks and acts just like him, and Marvin. Ahh, Marvin. I kinda made things awkward at the camp dance, huh?**

**BTW, I watched Charlie's Angels today. They kicked butt.**

**Well, please review, as a Christmas present to me.**


	22. Judge

**Sorry if I scared children. Having a spazzy day. Wish I had a phone, I could text mu friends, or my boyfriend if I had one. R&R.**

MAX'S POV:

I wake up and Fang is gone. Iggy isn't, though. He's out cold on the floor, and I vaguely remember punching the sexist pig. I smirk, and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh, good, Sleeping Beauty is awake by herself today. But have you seen Iggy?"

"Yes. He's knocked out on my bedroom floor. All I remember is Fang hitting him with a pillow and me punching him."

"You hit him?" Ella runs out of the room.

"You shouldn't hit people like that, Max."

"Well, if it was the middle of the night and a jerk was leaning over you and the boy you're marrying in a month, wouldn't you?"

"No. I mean you need to punch him in the stomach. It lasts longer." Mom smiles at me, and I return the grin.

"Hey, everybody. Sorry I'm late." Fang flies in. "I was talking to a minister, who suggested I 'repent and turn away from the glamor of adultery.' Needless to say, he won't be conducting the ceremony, but a judge from the next town over will."

Iggy walks in leaning on Ella. "Judge you said? I don't remember filing a lawsuit against you two yet."

"Ha-ha, it would be self-defense anyway." Iggy looks hurt again. We all laugh and sit down to chocolate chip pancakes, courtesy of the United States one and only completely successful teenage pyromaniac.

FANG'S POV:

I flew around all morning until I found Judge Marcus. He has been married for 10 years, which isn't much since he's 27. He agreed to get us married legally, as long as none of us broke any laws by having wings.

But Pastor Murphy and a couple other middle-aged guys were desperate to talk me out of it. I was so dsperate to get out of those meetings that I faked a migraine, vomiting session, and 5 family emergencies.

"Hey, everybody. Sorry I'm late. I was talking to a minister, who suggested I 'repent and turn away from the glamor of adultery.' Needless to say, he won't be conducting the ceremony, but a judge from the next town over will."

Max smiles when she sees me.

Iggy hobbles in on his girlfriend. "Judge you said? I don't remember filing a lawsuit against you two yet."

Max looks angry, but calms down as she retorts. "Ha-ha, it would be self-defense anyway."

We sit down and eat chocolate chip pancakes, and the rest of the day is free. So, I take Max outside for a fly.

We swoop over canyons until she perches in a pine tree. I land next to her.

"Oh thank God, we are finally alone." She says, and leans over to kiss me.

I've missed her. I mean, I've been with her, but we haven't been all alone in a while. The privacy is refreshing.

"So, what did I miss this morning?" I ask.

"Oh, just a passed out Iggy, a mom encouraging me to hit him in the stomach next time, and other than that, nothing."

"Okay. So, now that this is happening for sure, what say we send out invitations?"

She moans. "MORE WORK! WHY CAN'T WE JUST SAY YES AND BE MARRIED AUTOMATICALLY?"

"Well, in the Middle Ages, people used to say 'I give you this ring' and they were married, right then and there. These days, you need a license and a ton of other crap."

She leans into me. "Why couldn't we have stayed in the Middle ages forever?"

"Because then, you wouldn't exist. Your mom and Jeb would have never gotten together, you wouldn't even be alive."

"True. And no wings would be a bummer too."

I laugh. "Right." And we sit and watch the world go by.

**While typing, I had a thought. I share more with you people than with my family. Sad.**

**Well, what do you think? The day is coming. I may fast forward a couple weeks. The anticipation is killing me.**

**Joe sent me an email. Deleted it. Hate him right now. Toying with my emotions, leaving me a wreck over the holidays.**

**Please review, so I can have a good mood for my Grandma.  
**


	23. Preparation

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

MAX'S POV:

Well, we eventually got around to sending out invitations. I made extra sure to invite Lissa, the Red-Haired Wonder, and Sam, an old ex-boyfriend of mine, as well as the team we went to Antarctica with. A little bragging won't hurt.

Nudge and Ella's dresses arrived, and they look even better than they did on the website. We even know that we are going to a spa the morning of the wedding to get our hair, nails, and skin looking good(not my idea, would've settled for giving my hair a good, hard, brushing, but nooo..).

_**Fast forward three weeks to the day of the wedding. Bear with me now...**_

We show up at Lava Springs, and I immediately get pushed aside and shoved into a room where I can change into a robe to wear to the sauna. I put it on and walk into the room where Nudge and Ella are waiting_**.**_

The next hour is spent putting more water on the rocks and looking through a brochure on how we want our hair done. I got no say, of course, and soon was shoved out the door to get a mani-pedi, as Nudge calls it. My nails are soon shining and look the best they ever have.

Next, make-up. My face gets out into expressions like "lemon face" and "fighting a smile." My face feels so artificial.

Finally, the hair. My head gets twisted every direction possible, and my scalp aches after it all. But when I look in the mirror, I see that it was all worth it. I pull on my dress and my veil and get into the car. It's time.

FANG'S POV:

I get up at noon. Max is already gone, off to the spa. She doesn't need a professional to do make-up, hair and skin. She's beautiful just the way she is.

I'm greeted by Iggy and Gazzy. "Good morning. We are here to make sure you are ready for the wedding on time. So, take a shower and when you are finished, Dr. Martinez will dry it and get it to look nice. After that, you will put on a tux, and be out the door to the park to be married. First, though, we will hold a bachelor party that will last 5 minutes tops."

And in walks Lissa, Brigid, Nudge, Ella, and basically every unmarried female we invited to the wedding. The next 5 minutes is spent with a couple of the younger girls giving us a lap dance and chugging down Mountain Dew. I'm glad when it's over.

I shower fast and get my hair blow-dried. I have to admit it looks fine. I put on my navy blue tux, grab the best man, and run out the door with just enough time to make it to the 3:30 wedding at a park near Boulder(no, I'm not saying which).

It's time, and I'm ready.

**Merry Christmas! Really impatient, had to finish this chapter with a sense of not knowing. Love that none of you have reviewed, and starting to think you hate my story, and never read it. *Falls into Fang's arms with a sigh of resignation.***

**Joe almost off my mind. Review, and I may get up the courage to hint that I like him.**


	24. Great Just Great

**'Ello! I love how only trueblueCe-ce reviewed. I'd hoped that all of you would have at least maybe reviewed my latest Maximum Laments. Well, R&R!**

MAX'S POV:

We never made it to the park. Jeb made sure of that.

Apparently, Jeb didn't die in that acid bath. He survived, unfortunately. And spent the past month remaking Erasers out of kids he found in an orphanage.

So, our car got turned upside-down, knocking most of us unconscious. And we had just picked Cece up with the cake, so cake was all over the walls of the car.

I stood up and went out the car door, only to be slapped across the face by an Eraser. Now I was mad.

"You can't even leave me alone on my wedding day?" I screamed as I was dragged to a van.

I was stuck with a needle, and the world faded to black.

* * *

And that's how I ended up here, at a newer School, tied with wire to a pole. My hair looks horrible, my makeup has been sweated off, and my dress is in rags. I will kill Jeb when I get my hands on him

The door opens, and in comes an unconscious Fang, dragged in by an Eraser. He gets tied to the pole next to mine.

"Fang? Wake up Fang. You have to wake up so I know you're okay. Fang! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR THAT AS SOON AS I GET OFF THIS POLE..."

"I'm not looking at you," he answers calmly.

"Well, why not?"

"It's bad luck for a groom to see the bride before the wedding." He grins.

"LUCK? WE ARE TIED TO POLES AND YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT BAD LUCK? IT DOESN'T GET MUCH WORSE THAN THIS!"

Fang opens his eyes and keeps grinning.

"Well, I guess I should say that you look fantastic, but you don't."

"Ha-ha. I looked fine until the car turned upside-down, and I was beat up by Erasers. Besides, you're one to talk."

"Nudge is going to be so mad..."

"Uh, guys? We're right here." We turn and see the whole Flock, minus Ella, tied to poles.

All of a sudden screams float from the open door. I recognize them.

"Ella!" Iggy cries. "I swear, if they so much as touch her..."

"Iggy, you must control yourself." Jeb walks in. His face is missing a lot of skin, and he's limping, but it's still Jeb.

"Miss Martinez is currently having a transfusion. Soon, she will be 98% human, 2% bird. We have to see if this will change the outcome. Will she have wings? Is this going to affect her appearance? How about her emotional state?"

I gasp. "Jeb, you can't just change her DNA. It could kill her!"

"That is a risk we are willing to take. Maximum, it is all for the sake of science."

"SCIENCE? You are willing to risk my sister's life for science? What if I were in her place? Would you put your own daughter at risk just so you could see how it affects her?"

"Yes. Maximum, you must realize that..."

"That what? This will _help_ people? That it will improve their lives? It won't, Jeb. You just want to have another mutant to suffer. Why Jeb? Have you suffered?"

He sighs, and sits down on a chair. He begins to tell a story.

* * *

_Well, when I was young, I had a normal family. Little sister named Carly. Mom and Dad. Everyone was happy._

_But then Dad lost his job at the plant. Apparently, they didn't need him anymore. In his anger, he started drinking._

_Every night, he would come back from the bar, bottle of liquor in his hand, and our house made him mad. Mom was working at a diner, but it wasn't enough. We could only afford a small house._

_He got so mad that he beat my mother. And when Carly and I tried to defend her, he hit us even harder. One night, he got so mad at us that he killed Carly. And my mother. He would have killed me too, but I ran away, and went to the policeman on the corner._

_Dad was arrested, but at the trial, he attacked me. He was controlled and sedated, but it was enough to damage my eyesight._

_

* * *

_Jeb finished. "And that is why I do this. I have to hurt others, otherwise it isn't fair."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I bet Daddy also broke out of prison just to slap your face, and that's why you are so hideously deformed." Cece just can't keep her mouth shut.

Jeb starts at her, but a bell starts ringing, and he grins.

"The transfusion is complete. I will go get Miss Martinez for you."

He walks out and returns moments later with Ella, her dress torn, and two gray wings coming out of her back.

FANG'S POV:

Her wings are gray. The come out of her back like storm clouds. Iggy turns toward her.

"Ella? Are you okay? Fang, tell me what's different."

I gulp, but I describe her to him.

"Well, her peach and blue dress is torn, her hair is a mess, and she now has light gray wings, with dark gray specks." I say.

Iggy gasps, and Ella gets tied to the pole next to his. She looks ready to cry.

"Well, she is looking normal, except for the wings, and it looks as if the age difference hasn't affected anything. And she is alive, so there's nothing to worry about."

Iggy snaps. "NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT? YOU JUST TURNED ELLA INTO A MUTANT FREAK LIKE ME, AND YOU SAY THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

And in an Incredible Hulk-like moment, he breaks out of his wire and attacks Jeb, pushing him to a wall. He stops, but Jeb gasps.

We look, and realize that Iggy has just shoved Jeb into a table, and a giant syringe is sticking out of Jeb's stomach.

**DRAMA! FAX! AND EGGY! THIS IS THE PERFECT CHAPTER!**

**This also happens to be the longest thing I've written on this site. Even longer than "The Winner."**

**I hope no one minds that I made Ella some wings. She just needs to feel closer to Iggy. Also, it is kinda based off of ThisisLife by BookHunter. In the chapter I'm on, Fang was stuck with a needle and has wings. I decided to do that, but make it different. Transfusion is fun to type, anyway.**

**I had an awesome Christmas. I got almost everything I wanted(except for a phone or a laptop. I call this Wireless Freedom.).**

**Well, please review. Joe. Maybe I'll let you know the first initial of his real name, or at least the name he goes by. I will also hint that I like him, and tell you his reaction. But it will take 3 reviews. I'm not being unreasonable.  
**


	25. Dinddongdingdong!

**Well, no one reviewed. I know it wasn't that long, but seriously? Every story I read, I give it a pretty god review at the end of each chappie. BTW, thinking of writing a MR/Glee crossover. *Laughs hysterically and passes out when sedated. Moans, and falls off building, where she is immediately caught by her boyfriend, Fang.***

MAX'S POV:

The needle pokes through his stomach. Blood spurts from the wound. Jeb looks at me.

"I had to make them hurt to. But I never would have hurt you as much as this." His eyes gain a foggy look, and he doesn't move again.

Iggy moves his head in the direction of Jeb, and al of our ears register the lack of heartbeat. "What did I do? I-I-I killed him." He falls to the ground and lies there shaking.

Cece moves what little blood is left in Jeb to get us some scissors. We cut ourselves free, and Ella runs to Iggy's side.

"It wasn't your fault, Iggy. You didn't see the table. You didn't know. It's his own fault." Her voice is quiet.

Gazzy walks over to Iggy and says "Dude, you couldn't see the table."

"It's not just that. I also let Ella get hurt. Now she's a freak, and we can't fix it."

I go over to the table where my father's body is, and I look, just out of curiosity, at the label on the syringe poking through him: _Morphine_.

I look around the rest of the table, and a small vial next to a pile of hypos catches my eye. I pick it up. It reads: _Adrenaline. Refined. Uses: Bringing back someone in cardiac arrest. Calming children. Use with caution._

Calming children? I grab a hypo, fill it with the contents of the vial, and give Iggy a little shot of the stuff.

His shoulders relax, and he calms down. Ella mouths me a "Thanks." I nod, and finish untying Nudge.

"LOOK AT YOUR DRESS! YOU LOOK LIKE THE BRIDE OF FRANKENSTEIN! YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED LOOKING LIKE THIS!" Nudge continues scolding me, retrieves her purse from a hook, and pulls out an Emergency Make-Up kit(we got it for two bucks at drug store).

A few minutes later, Ella is using a tiny sewing kit to mend my dress. The dirt stains are still there, but other than that it survived.

"Well, looks like Daddy isn't walking you down the aisle today, Max."

"Thanks, Cece, for reminding me."

"Let's go, we're gonna be late anyway, so let's just fly fast and get it over with," says Nudge.

Ella looks nervous, but Iggy somehow finds her hand and squeezes it. "Don't worry. One of us will catch you." She smiles, and we fly out the door.

FANG'S POV:

Well, we managed to arrive at the wedding only 2 hours late. I stood next to the shelter house and watched Max walks down the aisle. The ceremony began.

"Friends, family, welcome. I was told to save all of the 'match made in heaven' crap, and just cut to the chase, on account of a little run-in with the father of the groom earlier today. So, Maximum, do you take Fang as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She looks me in the eyes and says, in a clear voice, "I do."

"And Fang, do you take Maximum as your lawfully wedded wife?"

The answer is simple. "I do."

"Well then, by the power invested in me by the state of Colorado, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I do kiss the bride, and after about a minute we come up for air. Everyone claps and we walk down the aisle to the picnic tables to eat.

The reception is pretty typical. Speeches, Lissa and Brigid asking me to reconsider, dancing with Max, getting hit in the face by a cheap cake Cece bought during the ceremony. We give out the cookies, toss the bouquet(Ella caught it, poor thing), and jumping into the car to go back home, as Mr. and Mrs. Ride.

**MWAH-HA-HA-HA! FINALLY! WE ARE ALMOST DONE! Just one final chapter, and then "The Test for Forever" is done. Review please, and I may do a fast forward to the future, where Faxness is still going strong(and maybe a few new faces will appear, and come into my sequel). My MR/Glee is going to be a sequel, to a month after the wedding. Or not. A wedding may affect the Faxinchel of it all. I invented the word "Faxinchel" today. It represents the love polygon of Fang, Max, Finn, and Rachel I will be creating.**

**So please review, by the power of the mighty Faxinchel!  
**


	26. Afterward

**FAXINCHEL!**

MAX'S POV:

The wedding was perfect, and Fang and I rode the car into the sunset(okay, it was already dark, but still) toward the house. The whole way, we did nothing but hug and kiss. Sappy yes, but gratifying.

When we did get home, Fang picked me up. I gave him a "What are you doing?" look, and he smiled.

"I'm carrying you across the threshold."

"Ohhhhhhh." I say the smartest things when I'm slap-happy.

Fang grins, and carries me into the house, where I get down.

"Sooo... what do we do now?" I ask.

Fang shrugs. "I dunno. Sit and think about the day, wonder what lies ahead of us... and then there's the traditional option."

"What trad... oh." The room gets quiet.

"Or, we could go for a fly," Fang suggests.

"Okay. That works. Besides, this isn't really traditional wedding."

Fang gives me a half smile, and we take off.

As we fly over a canyon, I think about the awkward moment just a couple minutes ago, and I realize I wouldn't really mind. The traditional option, I mean. Max, get those dirty thoughts out of your head...

FANG'S POV:

Well, I guess it's my own fault. I was the one who brought it up. "Traditional option?" I'm turning into Iggy.

As we fly, I decide it's her choice, not mine. I can wait. And when it does happen... Fang, you really are turning into Iggy.

I shake my head to get the thoughts out, and instead focus on how pretty Max is. "You're always saying that," says an imaginary person in my mind. But it's true.

She turns and smiles at me. I grin back. We land in a tree, some kind of maple.

I sit down next to Max and she puts her head on my shoulder. I sigh and kiss the top of her head.

I don't know what lies ahead of us, but all I know is that I will never do anything without Max on my mind.

**All together now: THAT IS SO FREAKING SWEET! I CRIED READING THIS!I know you did, because I did.**

**Maybe my mind is in the gutter, but at least Fang is in the gutter with me!**

**Well, I've been around Joe for 3 days. Still adorable. Makes me want to barf. And now my friends know who he is.**

**Review, so I can get ideas for the flashforward next chapter. *Jumps up and down, giggling hysterically. Gets calmed down by Joe, who has turned into Fang.*  
**


	27. Epilogue

**FAREWELL, READERS. THIS IS THE END!**

_5 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE..._

MAX'S POV:

"Gemma! Finnick! Get in here!" My kids fly in, their brown and black wings shining. Gemma is looking at me imploringly, her big black eyes staring at me from her blond haired head. Finnick is also staring at me with his brown eyes and black hair.

Fang walks in carrying Baby Angela. Her little face is an exact replica of his.

"So, we are going to visit Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella today. Get some nice clothes on, and be ready to see Jeff, Hope, Sophia, Maria, and Lucas." Needless to say, after Ella and Iggy got married, they were very busy...

Fang gives me a quick kiss and hands me Angela. She points to my swelling stomach and says "Baby."

"No, you're still the baby. At least till March," I reply. She grins.

The past few years have been peaceful. No Erasers, only family. After Nudge met Andre and went to Greece with him, and Gazzy went on an assassin mission with Cece(who woulda seen that?), we had the house to ourselves. But we filled it with winged children. And life couldn't be better.

FANG'S POV:

I'm still dashing. My age has not dimmed the light I can give this world. But I have been humbled by the kids. And Max.

She's still just as beautiful as the day I met her. And has the same attitude.

Looking back 20 years, I remember the test. I think it was a waste of time.

Really, we love each other. It will always be that way.

And with that, who needs a test for forever?

**I'M DONE! IT'S ALL OVER! *Sobs, but is comforted by future husband Joe/Fang, ever since they were injected with the DNA.***

**It was a race well run. And I'm faster than others. My epilogue may be short, but it was to commemorate my first chapter.**

**Review, for the sake of the sequel.  
**


End file.
